Kiss Goodnight
by Angel Shirai
Summary: MAJOR SONGFIC ALERT! All Melissa O'Neil songs. Hinata and Naruto get in a fight. Konoha's first Talent Show. 'Nuff said. NaruHina, SasuSaku, InoShika, NeijiTen


**Kiss Goodnight**

Hyuuga Hinata sighed as she lay in bed. Her lavender eyes drifted around her old room in the Hyuuga Compound. She sat up and looked at the clock. '8:00 A.M'. Hyuuga Hinata sighed wearily. She had been up until 8 in the morning. Neiji Hyuuga popped his head in. "Hinata-sama, breakfast is ready." Hinata smiled weakly at him.

"Thank you Neiji-ni-san. I'll be out in a moment." He nodded and slipped out quietly. Hinata brushed away the tears trying to escape her eyes before getting up and going into the washroom.

Hinata came back out and changed into her normal outfit which consisted of tight dark blue cotton pants that was long on one leg, and very short on the other. A white leather belt with stylish weapon pouches adorned her waist. The belt had drooped low on one side. Hinata's top was a dark purple halter top that dipped low in the back, also showing some of her stomach. She then put a thin beige jacket over that, keeping it unbuttoned. Hinata wore black flip flops. She finished attatching her weapon pouch to her longer pant leg and walked out of her room, where many branch members bowed to her. Hinata soon appeared in the dining hall and everyone looked at her. She merely smiled and took her seat beside Hyuuga Hiashi, her father.

Hinata felt a comforting hand on her shoulder, and looked up to see Neiji looking worriedly at her. She smiled and waved his hand off. He hesitated for a minute, but sighed and went back to his breakfast. Hinata began to eat, ignoring some of the looks Neiji and Hiashi were giving her. After she finished, Hinata excused herself and walked back to her room. There she plopped down onto her bed and sighed wearily again.

After a few minutes, someone knocked on her door. Hinata sat up. "Come in." Her soft voice called out. The door slid open to reveal Neiji. Hinata smiled and gestured for him to come in. He did so and sat on a chair. Hinata cupped her hands in her lap and forced a smile at him. "What brings you here Niji-ni-san?" Hinata asked him, already knowing the answer.

"Something is troubling you, isn't it Hinata-sama?" Neiji asked her. Hinata stiffened visibly.

"What makes you say that?" She asked. Neiji sighed and sat up.

"Well let's see. You ran back here in the middle of the night, tears running down your face might I add, when you should be at **_your _**apartment after Naruto-san dropped you off from your late night date yesterday." He answered. Hinata sighed and dropped her head.

"Sometimes I wish you weren't the Hyuuga genius." Hinata murmured. Neiji didn't react. Hinata looked up straight at her cousin. "I will tell you what happened as long as you promise not to do anything. This is my problem. I have to solve it alone." Neiji nodded in agreement. Hinata sighed and began her story.

_

* * *

Flashback _

_Hinata was waiting for Naruto near the centre of Konoha. It was near midnight. Naruto had wanted to show her something tonight, but Hinata didn't know what. She waited patiently for Naruto, knowing he was probably late. Someone then came out of the shadows. _

_"Naruto-kun!" Hinata called happily. Her smile faded as soon as it had appeared. It wasn't Naruto. It was just one of her fan boys, Rikuyo Hagemata. Hinata sighed._

_"Did you need something Hagemata-san?" Hinata asked him politely. Rikuyo walked up to her, wringing his hands nervously. He was hesitating. "I don't mean to be rude, Hagemata-san, but Naruto-kun is going to be here any second now, I would appreciate it if you would please tell me what you're going to tell me quickly." Hinata said. Rikuyo gulped._

_"I won't lose to him!" He shouted. Hinata tilted her head in confusion. _

_"I beg your pardon?" She asked. Rikuyo took both her hands in his. Hinata tensed. _

_"I won't lose your love to him!" Rikuyo cried. "No matter what it takes, I'll make you mine!" He finished, before enveloping Hinata in an extremely uncomfortable kiss. She tried to shout, but her voice was muffled by his lips. She closed her eyes tightly and using her hands, which were trapped between their chests, she pushed him away. Her nose hurt. He obviously didn't know how to kiss someone. She heard her name being called, and she turned around devestated by what, or who, she saw._

_Naruto._

_'Shit.' Hinata cursed in her mind. She took a step towards Naruto. "Naruto-kun it's not what you think!" She cried. Naruto shook his head. _

_"Clearly you don't want to be with me anymore. This is more than enough proof." He choked out hoarsely. _

_"No! Naruto please! You have to listen to me!" Hinata cried. _

_"There is nothing to listen to Hinata!" He shouted, hurt evident in his voice. _

_"But Naruto-kun!" She asked him. Naruto's hands shook. _

_"No!" He shouted._

_"Naruto," Hinata cried. Naruto growled. They were close to each other now. "I just want you to listen to me!" She finished. He didn't respond. "Naruto!" Hinata cried again, before something rough connected with her right cheek as her face turned sharply to the right. Tears drifted to her eyes and she slowly looked towards the blonde-haired 18 year old. Her right hand touched the slap mark on her cheek._

_Naruto's eyes were wide as he looked from his hand, to her. Her body shook uncontrollably. "Hinata-" Naruto started. Hinata let out a heartbroken cry and pushed Naruto aside, running in the direction of the Hyuuga Compound. Naruto had a key to her apartment, and right now she didn't really want to get a visit from him._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Hinata had tears streaming down her face now. She looked towards Neiji and saw his fists clenched together, shaking slightly. "Hinata." He forced out. She almost gasped when he didn't add the suffix. "Are you **_positive _**you don't want me to help you? Because I would **_love_** to beat that idiots head in right now." He growled. Hinata sniffled and brushed her tears away even though more tears came.

"It's okay Neiji-ni-san. I've decided that I'm going to b-break up with Naruto-kun. I'm not going to see him anymore. I won't talk to him. I won't have anything to do with him." Hinata choked out. Neiji looked surprised.

"Hinata-sama, are you sure?" He asked. Hinata nodded, not trusting her voice.

Neiji sighed and nodded. "If that is what you wish, then I will respect your decision." He said. Neiji looked at her one last time, before disappearing out the door. As soon as the door closed, Hinata burst out in tears, her body shaking like never before. She let out an angry cry and tore the golden locket from her neck, throwing it against the wall on the other side of the room. She was standing, her legs shaking as she doubled up and cried on the floor.

The locket landed with a small 'thump' on the ground. It had opened and on the inside, was a small picture of Naruto and Hinata, when they first started dating. Engraved on the opposite side it said, _'Together Forever'._

* * *

Neiji growled loudly as he stalked out of Hinatas room. '_I swear to the heavens. Naruto-san you are going to **die**.'_ Neiji thought, walking out of the Hyuuga Compound and towards Naruto's apartment. Neiji no longer cared for Hinata's words. He was going to beat that bastards head in no matter **_what_**. Neiji soon arrived at Naruto's new apartment. He didn't even bother knocking. The door blasted open, splinters flying everywhere. Neiji immediately spotted Naruto sulking on the couch, his byakugan activated. 

Naruto didn't even budge. "I reckon Hinata told you what happened." Naruto's empty voice called out. Neiji's temper didn't fade, or even drop slightly.

"You **_bastard_.** How **_dare _**you strike Hinata-sama! If you don't know, she's at the Hyuuga Compound in her room crying her eyes out for **_you_**. And it's just because your too much of a stubborn jackass to even **_listen _**to what she's saying!" Neiji roared. Naruto remained emotionless, still not budging.

Neiji dashed over in front of Naruto and fisted the collar of Naruto's shirt, rearing his hand back to punch the former loud-mouthed ninja. "Anything that happens between Hinata and I stay our business. You have no right to interfere." Naruto said. Neiji growled and shook Naruto as hard as he could.

"I was appointed Hinata-sama's guardian when we were younger. Anything that affects her physically and **_emotionally _**is as sure as **_hell _**my business as it is **_yours_**." Neiji spat out. Naruto said nothing.

"I swear to whoever the hell is watching us Naruto. You are going to **_die _**when I'm done with you." Neiji said lowly.

"You'd better not, because look who's standing at the doorway." Naruto said, looking back. Hyuuga Hinata stood there, something clenched in a fist in her hand. Naruto's heart broke at her tear-stained face. He hated being the one to make her cry. Nevertheless, she had broken his heart too. It was only fair.

Neiji immediately dropped Naruto. "Hinata-sama!" Neiji cried, surprised. Hinata nodded in his direction, acknowledging he was there. She walked past the remains of the door, taking confident steps. She appeared in front of Naruto's crouched form. He looked up from the ground, meeting her eyes. Time seemed to stop when their eyes met. But Hinata broke free by closing her pale lavender orbs. Her strong, but gentle voice filled the silent apartment.

"I think we should not see each other anymore, Naruto-san."

Her words flood his head like a tsunami. Inside he was calling out to Hinata, begging her not to end it, saying he would listen to whatever she had to say. But his stubborn nature, overloaded pride, and gigantic ego won over. Standing up, he nodded his head. "Very well. If that is what it takes." Naruto said, voice unfeeling. He was acting very mature for Naruto.

Hinata nodded and presented him with the golden locket. '_The locket I gave her. When we went out on our first date...'_ Hinata's voice broke into his thoughts.

"I took the picture out. You can give it to your next girlfriend." Hinata spoke gently. Naruto looked at her face, then the locket. His hand seemed extremely large compared to her petite one. Naruto lifted the locket from her palm and brought it up to his face to look at it. He blinked slowly and then stowed it away in a pouch on his vest. He nodded to her.

"Thanks."

Hinata shook her head in return. "No problem." She then turned to Neiji. "Neiji-ni-san, shall we go?" She asked him. Neiji jumped a little at her emotionless voice and eyes, but quickly composed himself and nodded.

"Of course." Hinata stepped out the door, not one glance sent back in Naruto's direction. Neiji began to leave after her, but turned his head back to Naruto, looking at his emotionless face and eyes one last time before stepping out the door after Hinata.

* * *

Weeks passed by. Naruto and Hinata had not seen or spoken to each other once in those past weeks. Both were depressed, but masking it with a happy facade. No matter how convincing it looked though, their friends and family could see right through it, though none dare ask about it. Naruto had been slacking on his missions, as was Hinata. 

The Fifth Hokage, Tsunade, one of the legendary Sannin, sighed as she sat at her desk. Her hands were clutching her head. "Damnit!" She cried, grabbing a paperweight and sending it flying through a wall. It soared though the wall and landed on one unlucky womans head. Tsunade groaned and plopped back down on her seat. This whole Naruto/Hinata predicament was forcing her to do something. Someone knocked on the door. "Come in." The Fifth Hokage shouted wearily.

Haruno Sakura smiled lightly as she stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. "Hello, Tsunade-sama." Sakura greeted. Tsunade nodded her head at Sakura, greeting her apprentice silently. Sakura walked forward and sat down in one of the provided chairs. "I'm pretty sure you're aware of Naruto and Hinata." Sakura asked, more of a statement than a question. Tsunade groaned and slammed her head on the desk. Sakura smiled. "I think I may have a solution for you." Her head snapped up to look at her apprentice. Sakura's already large smile grew.

* * *

"Konoha Talent Show." 

Ino read out to Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata. Ino clapped her hands. "Great! Now I get to show off my fashion genius!" Ino cried happily.

"And I'll get to present my awesome weapon skills!" Tenten cried. Both girls jumped happily. Sakura smiled.

"I have a different idea." All three looked at Sakura. "Tenten." She turned to the weapons mistress. "Have you been practicing your drumming?" The tomboy nodded. She then turned to Ino. "Have you been using that bass I gave you?" Ino also nodded. Sakura then turned to Hinata. "We've all heard you sing Hinata. My idea is to play a couple songs for the talent show." Ino screeched happily.

"That's a GREAT idea forehead girl!" Ino complimented her best friend.

"Thanks Ino-Pig!" Sakura said to her best friend.

Soon after that the four best friends all got together at Ino's house, where they all brought their instruments. (Hinata brought a microphone) After they all got set up in Ino's garage, all four sat down on the couch in the garage. The garage door was closed, the lights were on, and drinks were on the table. All their instruments were on the floor, except Hinata's microphone.

"Okay so what kind of songs should we sing?" Sakura asked Hinata. Hinata thought for a moment.

"Well. How about we sing songs on our own feelings and experiences." Hinata suggested.

"Good idea." Tenten said. Hinata blushed.

"Thanks." Sakura snapped her fingers.

"I got it! We each make up our own songs, then give them to Hinata so she can sing them." Sakura said. Everyone nodded in agreement. "My songs will go first, then Ino-pigs, then Tentens and finally Hinatas."

After that, all the girls came together and looked at each others lyrics. Then they made music to go along with the lyrics. After editing it in some places, the girls had their songs together, and the talent show was a week away, so they all decided to practice for 4 days, and the rest of the days was a break for them for working so hard.

* * *

During those past weeks they were preparing for the talent show, Sakura bought tickets ahead of time, signed them up and gave Tsunade updates. Sakura mailed letters to Shikamaru, Neiji, and Sasuke with their tickets, asking them to come. Sakura then walked over to Naruto's house. She wanted to ask him personally. 

Sakura knocked on his door and heard him shout that the door was open. Sakura twisted the doorknob and pushed. She stepped inside his new apartment and quickly found him in the kitchen, eating some cup ramen. "Hi Sakura!" He shouted cheerily. Sakura smiled back.

"Hi Naruto. I just came to ask you if you wanted to come to the Konoha Talent Show. I'm going to be in it." Sakura added. They started to talk for a bit. She made sure she avoided telling him about Hinata being there.

After a few minutes, she gave him the ticket. "See you there Naruto!" Sakura called over her back, stepping out the door. He bid her goodbye, telling her he'd be there. Sakura walked out of the building and walked to the Hokage Tower. '_Perfect_.' She thought.

* * *

The time of the Talent Show had come. It had already started and all the boys were where they were. Sakura made sure they were seated in the front row. Sakura's eyes passed to Sasuke, and she blushed. As if sensing her, Sasuke turned his head and looked at her. She squeaked a bit and dashed back inside. If she had stayed out longer, she would have noticed Sasuke smirk. 

Sakura walked back to their dressing room. Sakura had made sure they were last. She opened to door. Sakura took a seat at her dressing table and told the others to get ready. It would be a while until they were up, but it was good to start early.

Ino went to Tenten and started brushing her long hair before putting them back into the two buns. She added butterfly clips to the buns. Ino then went to work on her face. She applied leaf green to one side of Tentens eyes and light brown to the other side. Then added mascara and eyeliner. Ino took shimmering lip gloss and used that on Tentens lips. Tenten then got up, grabbed her outfit and went into the washroom. She came back out after a few minutes. Tenten wore brown capris and a grass green tank top with white runners. Her drumming sticks were held by her hands.

Ino was next. Sakura put Ino's hair in her usual high ponytail but added a yellow ribbon. She then used shimmering lip gloss. Sakura used yellow eye shadow and mixed it with orange eye shadow, adding white sparkles to the part beside her eyes. Ino then went into the washroom with her outfit. She came back out wearing an orange hoodie that ended just below her breasts and was unzipped. A yellow tank top was under the hoodie. She wore a light blue mini jean skirt and orange knee-length high heeled boots.

Sakura was next. Ino combed Sakura's short hair, adding a sakura clip to keep the bangs off her face. Her face had pink eye shadow and light pink lip gloss. Sakura then went into the washroom and came back out. Her outfit consisted of a short pink mini skirt and a red tank top which was covered by a pink leather jacket. There were red ankle boots on her feet.

Hinata was then done. Her hair was brushed. There wasn't much to be done with it. Then they added sparkling white eyes shadow to her eyes, also going farther than her eye lids. The eye shadow descended out to the part beside her eyes. Shimmering white lip gloss was applied of her lips. Hinata then changed into her outfit, which was a white halter top that showed her back and stomach, like the one she usually wore. She also wore blue jeans and a white belt drooped on one side. White strappy high heels adorned her feet.

As soon as they were finished fixing mistakes and adjusting their clothing, Tsunade popped her head in the room. "You're on in five." She told them. They nodded and Ino grabbed her bass, Sakura her electric guitar, Tenten her drumming sticks and Hinata her confidence. Sakura adjusted the tune on her guitar like Ino and adjusted the strap so it wouldnt feel uncomfortable and get in the way of her playing. She lay a comforting hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"You'll do great." Sakura said, smiling at her. Hinata nodded her head and smiled happily.

They walked out behind the stage and watched as the curtains closed. Then they all stepped onto the stage as they heard the MCs talking. Some people laughed. Tenten got seated behind her guitars. Sakura and Ino checked their instruments over and adjusted the microphones while Hinata grabbed the cordless microphone from the stand and breathed deeply. They heard one of the MCs say, "Moving on. Please welcome our final act! Celestial Elements!" He cried. The curtains opened and the MCs got off the stage. Hinata didn't see Naruto, but man did he see her!

"G-good evening. We'll be playing songs for you tonight, all based upon our own feelings and experiences. These first 2 are by Sakura, the Celestial Maiden of Spring. This first song is called Driving Blind." Hinata said to the audience. Sakura could swear she saw Sasuke blush when he looked at her. Sakura gestured for the pianist to start. A sweet melody started to play.

**Driving Blind by Melissa O'Neil**

_You held me up when I was down  
__Said everything without a sound  
__Yeah you're beautiful  
__Now you fill me up like a ghost  
__When you're far away you're always close  
__Our chain is unbreakable  
__Whatever happens  
__Wherever I go  
__I want you to know_

_That I'm driving blind  
__And I'm half alive  
__Spinning around  
__When you're not here my feet don't touch the ground  
__Day and Night  
__What's lefts not right  
__I'm upside down  
__Losing you is turning me inside, turning me inside out_

_And all the words I might have said  
__Got twisted up instead and I  
__I wish you were here tonight  
__It feels so cold inside this place  
__So alone, surrounded by your space  
__I'm empty now  
__Whatever happens  
__Wherever I go  
__I want you to know_

_That I'm driving blind  
__And I'm half alive  
__Spinning around  
__When you're not here my feet don't touch the ground  
__Day and Night  
__What's lefts not right  
__I'm upside down  
__Losing you is turning me inside, turning me inside out_

_If you could see me now  
__Would you save me  
__Before I crash to the ground  
__Can you hear me_

_And I'm driving blind  
__Cause I'm half alive  
__Spinning around  
__When you're not here  
__Day and Night  
__What's lefts not right  
__I'm upside down  
__Losing you is turning me inside, turning me inside out_

_Turning me inside, turning me inside out  
__Turning me inside out_

Everyone clapped when they heard the song finish. "The next song by Sakura is called Safe Place to Hide." The pianist started playing again.

**Safe Place To Hide by Melissa O'Neil**

_I know  
__That it has been hard for you  
__It must be killing you  
__And I can feel  
__How it pulls at you  
__It pulls at me too  
__I would run away to the world I left behind  
__I will find a way back to you_

_And when you've got no where to turn  
__And you're all alone  
__When your walls are a breakin and yet there's no escaping  
__I, I'd fly through the night  
__To get back to your side  
__I'll be your safe place to hide_

_I was, always there for you  
__Always cared for you  
__And I'm still  
__Right here guarding you  
__Watching over you_

_Though I'm miles away  
__From the world I left behind  
__I will find a way back to you  
__And when you've got no where to turn  
__And you're all alone  
__When your walls are a breakin and yet there's no escaping  
__I, I'd fly through the night  
__To get back to your side  
__I'll be your safe place to hide_

_I'll be there by your side  
__The safe place that you hide  
__Cause nothings really changing  
__I'm just a few more miles away and_

_When you've got no where to turn  
__And you're all alone  
__Your walls are a breakin  
__Yet there's no escaping  
__I, I'd fly through the night  
__To get back to your side  
__To be your safe place to hide  
__To be your safe place to hide_

Everyone clapped as Hinatas voice trailed off. Sakura snuck a peek at Sasuke, who was looking straight at her. She turned her gaze away quickly, hearing Hinata speak. "Thank you. Those songs were by Sakura. These next 2 songs are by Ino, the Celestial Maiden of Summer. The first song is called I Won't Take You Back." Ino started strumming her bass, quickly followed by Sakura.

**I Won't Take You Back By Melissa O'Neil**

_I saw you hanging on Saturday night  
__You didn't even know I was there  
__Holding her hand in the parking lot  
__I know I shouldn't have care_

_I wanna feel loved for a minute  
__Don't wanna be taken to the limit  
__But it feels like you keep pushing me there_

_Don't think that you're better than that  
__Don't even think you're the only one on my map  
__I know it's cool when you're there  
__If you're playing a game then I swear  
__In a heartbeat  
__I won't take you back  
__I won't take you back_

_Don't think I can't see it  
__When you're looking at her  
__It doesn't take a genius to know_

_That I wanna feel loved when I'm around you  
__Wouldn't give up unless I found you  
__In the arms of someone else_

_Don't think that you're better than that  
__Don't even think you're the only one on my map  
__I know it's cool when you're there  
__If you're playing a game then I swear  
__In a heartbeat  
__I won't take you back_

_Even if you're begging on your knees  
__I'm not the kind of girl to be that weak  
__Don't think I'm kidding  
__(It feels like you keep pushing me there)_

_Don't think that you're better than that  
__Don't even think you're the only one on my map  
__I know it's cool when you're there  
__If you're playing a game then I swear  
__In a heartbeat_

_Don't think that you're better than that  
__Don't even think you're the only one on my map  
__I know it's cool when you're there  
__If you're playing a game then I swear  
__In a heartbeat  
__I won't take you back_

Hinata finished the song. Everyone began clapping again. Hinata waited until the applause stopped before speaking again. "This second song is called Original Girl." Ino began to play.

**Original Girl by Melissa O'Neil**

_An ordinary girl in a boring world  
__Is that what you're looking for  
__A girl who follows trends  
__Dresses like her friends  
__Who'd do anything to fit in  
__So you measure me cause you need to be  
__Sure I'll look good on your arm  
__I'm not a doll  
__Not packaged at all  
__What are you looking for_

_I was trying be myself  
__All you want is someone else  
__An unoriginal girl  
__What you get is what you see  
__All you're gonna get from me  
__Is an original girl_

_Im a quirky girl in an offbeat world  
__I'm up close and personal  
__I do the weirdest things  
__I'm not too shy to sing  
__So la la la la la la  
__I got my own ideas  
__Unique smile  
__My own things that give me style  
__No warranty can you handle that  
__Cause you know you can't take me back_

_I was trying be myself  
__All you want is someone else  
__An unoriginal girl  
__What you get is what you see  
__All you're gonna get from me  
__Is an original girl_

_I think you watch too much TV  
__Cause you got no idea what a girls supposed to be  
__And I'm gonna be myself_

_I was trying be myself  
__All you want is someone else  
__An unoriginal girl  
__What you get is what you see  
__All you're gonna get from me  
__Is an original girl_

The song finished and everyone clapped loudly. "The next 2 songs are by Tenten, the Celestial Maiden of Fall. The first song is called Let it Go." Sakura strummed her guitar.

**Let it go by Melissa O'Neil**

_Tonight I'm reaching out to you  
__Cause i can feel the pain your going through  
__As if i feel you, from miles away  
__And everything around you's turned to gray  
__Don't you wonder  
__Where your colors have gone  
__Take a look outside  
Come on_

_Take what's bringing you down  
__Let it go let it go let it go  
__Who's hurting you now  
__Let it go let it go let it go  
__Don't take it down with you  
__Cause you don't really have a clue  
__Let it go let it go let it go_

_There's a place that i go running to  
__A space inside of me inside of you  
__It's where i feel I'm not alone  
__And everybody stumbles don't you know  
__You're a wonder  
__You're a miracle you see  
__It's no mystery to me  
Come on_

_Take what's bringing you down  
__Let it go let it go let it go  
__Who's hurting you now  
__Let it go let it go let it go  
__Don't take it down with you  
__Cause you don't really have a clue  
__Let it go let it go let it go_

_Look around you  
__It's amazing  
__Everything you see  
__Every morning that you wake  
__There is no such thing as an ordinary day_

_Let it go let it go let it go  
__Take what's bringing you down  
__Let it go let it go let it go  
__Who's hurting you now  
__Let it go let it go let it go  
__Don't take it down with you  
__Cause you don't really have a clue  
__Let it go let it go let it go  
__Let it go let it go let it go_

Hinata ended the song and waited for the clapping to end until she announced the next one. "The second song is called Just like January." Sakura started to strum her guitar again.

**Just like January By Melissa O'Neil**

_Put all the past in a box and seal it with shrink wrap  
__Send it away to a place you'll never go  
__Smash all the glass that is keeping you trapped in a bottle  
__Take your first cold breath of hope  
__Oh Oh_

_Starting, Over, Again oh  
__I know there's something waitin  
__And I'm changing  
__Just like January  
__I'll start, Over, Again, oh  
__Just when I thought I faded  
__You saved me  
__Just like January_

_Trash everything that has ever crashed your system  
__Forget all the days that you've ever cried for help  
__Shelf all the words that have ever been used against you  
__Take the time to trust yourself  
__Oh Oh_

_Starting, Over, Again oh  
__I know there's something waitin  
__And I'm changing  
__Just like January  
__I'll start, Over, Again, oh  
__Just when I thought I faded  
__You saved me_

_And I'm changing  
__January  
__And I don't know what's comin  
__Or what lies ahead for me  
__Just when I thought I faded  
__You saved me_

_Starting, Over, Again oh  
__I know there's something waitin  
__And I'm changing  
__Just like January  
__I'll start, Over, Again, oh  
__Just when I thought I faded  
__You saved me  
__Just like January_

_Starting, Over, Again oh  
__I know there's something waitin  
__And I'm changing  
__Just like January  
__I'll start, Over, Again, oh  
__Just when I thought I faded  
__You saved me  
__Just like January_

The song ended and the audience clapped. "The next five songs are by me, Hinata, The Celestial Maiden of Winter. The first song is called Alive." Sakura strummed her guitar.

**Alive by Melissa O'Neil**

_Stuck in a world  
__No longer turnin  
__Always the girl  
__Waiting for something  
__Too many days  
__Walkin round sleepin  
__Open my eyes  
__I'm tired of dreamin_

_I wanna run with a reckless emotion  
__Find out if love is the size of an ocean  
__Even if i crash down and burn out  
__At least I'm gonna know what it's like  
__To feel alive_

_Sun on my face  
__Lights of a city  
__Maybe in love  
__Or just learnin to be  
__On my two feet  
__I can only imagine  
__I'll say the words  
__And believe it'll happen_

_I wanna run with a reckless emotion  
__Find out if love is the size of an ocean  
__Even if i crash down and burn out  
__At least I'm gonna know what it's like  
__To feel alive_

_They think they know me  
__But how can they know me  
__I'm getting to know myself  
__I'm finally ready  
__To be somebody  
__With a story to tell_

_I wanna run with a reckless emotion  
__Find out if love is the size of an ocean  
__Even if i crash down and burn out  
__At least I'm gonna know what it's like  
__I wanna feel 'til my heart breaks wide open  
__I wana blaze like a fire that's blowin  
__Even if i crash down and burn out  
__At least Im gonna know what it's like  
__To feel alive (Oh I feel alive)_

The audience clapped and Hinata smiled. "The second song is called String Me Along. It's dedicated to my father, Hyuuga Hiashi. It's about my feelings when I was younger." Hinata explained before the music started.

**String Me Along**

_I took me chances  
__I knew that you were trouble  
__But you're like a magnet  
__When you get closer you pull me on  
__You said we'll never go wrong  
__A promise you can't keep  
__Today my memories so long  
__Long gone  
__(Could it be that)_

_I'm better off on my own  
__Then you kick and you scream and you break me  
__I'm thinking its time that im gone  
__Then you push and you pull and you string me along  
__You play these waiting games  
__But im finally trying to stake my claim with you  
__I'm so tired of holding on  
__When you. String Me Along_

_I might get stuck in  
__This tangled web you're weavin  
__I'm like your puppet  
__But you're stranglin my breathin  
__You said be patient with me  
__But to be honest I can't hang  
__Today these chains don't fit me and  
__I'm not gonna play in your game  
__(Could it be that)_

_I'm better off on my own  
__But you kick and you scream and you break me  
__I'm thinking its time that im gone  
__But you push and you pull and you string me along  
__You keep on playing games  
__But im finally trying to break away from you  
__I'm so tired of holding on  
__When you. String Me Along_

_A broken heart a broken promise  
__That's all you leave behind for me  
__Lookin up to you i lost focus  
__Now I'll bring it back where it used to be  
__You make it so hard to do it  
__And I know you don't want me to leave  
__Oh no no no  
__So you kick and you scream and you push  
__And you pull and you  
__String Me Along  
__(Could it be that)_

_I'm better off on my own  
__But you kick and you scream and you break me  
__I'm thinking its time that im gone  
__But you push and you pull and you string me along  
__You keep on playing games  
__But im finally trying to break away from you  
__I'm so tired of holding on  
__When you.  
__String Me Along_

Hinata met the eyes of her father, who had a solemn look on his face. He met her eyes and she smiled softly at him, telling him silently it was okay. "The third song is called Speechless."

**Speechless by Melissa O'Neil**

_I find I get lost for words around you  
__Overwhelmed by your presence  
__I feel the same, I hear the words you won't say  
__Echo through your eyes  
__Nothing more for me to say  
__Silence understand some things  
__What is meant to be will be_

_Sometime It's the words we don't say that get in the way  
__Time will break down the walls that we've built between us  
__I won't ever be speechless_

_This feeling take me just like a painted sky  
__How do I describe all these colours inside  
__Nothing left for me to say anyway_

_Sometimes its the words we don't say that get in the way  
__Time will break down the walls that we've built  
__Sometimes its the words we don't say that get in the way  
__Time will break down the walls that we've built between us_

_I wanna know you inside out  
__I wanna know you without a doubt  
__And though we're shy  
__Would it be easier just to say goodbye  
__I want to learn to read your mind  
__I want to say the words but my tongue gets tied  
__And don't feel shy would it be easier just to say goodbye_

_I find I get lost for words around you  
__Overwhelmed by your presence_

_Sometimes its the words we don't say that get in the way  
__Time will break down the walls that we've built  
__Sometimes its the words we don't say that get in the way  
__Time will break down the walls that we've built between us_

_I won't ever be  
__(Won't ever be)  
__I won't ever be_

_Speechless_

Hinata bowed. "The next song is called Outside Looking In." The music began to play and Hinata brought the microphone to her mouth.

**Outside Looking In by Melissa O'Neil**

_Tell me what are you hiding under the stairs  
__Tell me what's in your closet, what's got you scared  
__Cause I've come so far  
__To know who you are  
__And you always leave me waitin_

_I'm so tired of standin  
__Here at your door  
__It's not what I wanted I want more  
__I wish I knew what was inside  
__But I've always been  
__On the outside looking in_

_Feels like I've known you forever  
__But what do I know  
__You never answer my questions  
__Only the door  
__So I wait for you  
__To show me who you are  
__But I'm still waitin_

_I'm so tired of standin  
__Here at your door  
__It's not what I wanted I want more  
__I wish I knew what was inside  
__But I've always been  
__On the outside looking in_

_Do your secrets keep you warm at night  
__Or do they keep you lonely  
__Do the brick walls keep you safe from harm  
__Is that why you won't get to know me_

_I'm so tired of standin  
__Here at your door  
__It's not what I wanted I want more  
__I wish I knew what was inside  
__But I've always been  
__On the outside looking in_

Hinata finished the song to hear clapping. She smiled at the crowd. "The final and last song is called Kiss Goodnight. It's dedicated to Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto-kun, I hope you're listening." Hinata spoke softly into the microphone.

**Kiss Goodnight by Melissa O'Neil**

_La la la la la la la la la la la  
__La la la la la la la la_

_I'm not gonna sleep 'til 8 in the morning  
__Way to many thoughts in my head  
__I could lie awake and drive myself crazy  
__Or go back to see you instead  
__It's late at night we had a fight  
__And I can't sleep it's not alright_

_I've gotta go by your place  
__So we can make up face to face  
__Cause i know that nothings right 'til  
__I get my kiss goodnight_

_Over thinking rehearsing my line  
__Tryin to figure out what to say  
__I missed a few stop signs its 3 in the morning  
__And I don't really care who's to blame  
__Cause things we said stuck in my head  
__It's time we put this thing to bed_

_I've gotta go by your place  
__So we can make up face to face  
__Cause i know that nothings right 'til  
__I get my kiss goodnight_

_Its a little thing with you and me  
__But it means everything  
__Its all i need to find my peace of mind  
__And dream..._

_I've gotta go by your place  
__So we can make up face to face  
__Cause i know that nothings right 'til  
__I get my kiss goodnight_

_La la la la la la la la_

The song ended. Everyone gasped when they saw tears running down Hinata's face. She clutched the microphone so tightly her knuckles were turning white. Tenten began to get up from her seat, but Sakura pushed her back, gesturing to the blonde-haired 18-year old jumping on the stage. The entire Konoha population was silent, the only thing heard was the sobbing of a young woman and the thumping of a blonde-haired mans boots.

Hinata looked when she saw a shadow loom over her. Hinata gasped, dropping the microphone, which landed with a loud clank. She looked up into the face of Uzumaki Naruto. He grinned at her as she widened her eyes. His hands went to her shoulders and he leaned in while she tilted her head up to look at him. Their lips met in a gentle and sweet kiss. Everyone was crying, cheering or catcalling, including Hinata's fanboys.

They finally pulled apart and blushed when they saw people looking at them and clapping. Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Neiji were already up on the stage. Sasuke smirked from his position beside Sakura. "About time dobe." Sasuke said. Naruto smirked back.

"You too bastard." Sakura blushed and snuggled further into Sasuke's chest.

"Hey! Don't forget about us!" Ino called out. Shikamaru sighed.

"How troublesome." He muttered. Ino whacked him upside in the head.

"Shut up Shikamaru!" Ino shouted at him. Shikamaru merely grinned and grabbed Ino, dipping her and capturing her lips in a kiss, which she gladly returned.

"That was great!" Tenten cried happily when Shikamaru and Ino finally broke apart. Neiji was walking beside her, a small smile gracing his lips. "We did awesome! Did you hear me play, Neiji-kun? How was I?" Tenten asked excitedly. Neiji looked at her.

"Yes I did hear you play, and you were excellent." He praised her. Tenten beamed. Neiji chuckled and grabbed her, kissing her. Sakura giggled. Sasuke looked at Sakura. She leaned into his chest. He tilted her head up to meet his eyes and kissed her softly. She responded by wrapping her arms around him. They heard Naruto cat call.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he saw Rikuyo. Hinata noticed him too, as did everyone else. Naruto started to take a step towards him, but Hinata stopped him. Her eyes told him to let her handle it. She walked towards Rikuyo, putting on a sweet smile. Rikuyo smiled back. Her hand lifted, and Rikuyo though she was going to hug him so he closed his eyes. Suddenly something collided with his cheek. It was so powerful, he ended up on the floor. He touched his reddened cheek and looked at Hinata, who was looking down at him coldly. "That, Hagemata-san, was for forcing yourself upon a woman without her consent. Consider this a lesson. To **all** of you. Don't try to win the heart of a woman or a man who doesn't want it." Hinata said into the microphone, refering to all the fan boys and fan girls. She smiled again and dropped the microphone on the ground, walking back to Naruto.

Everyone started cheering as Naruto smiled at her, and kissed her hard, as to erase all traces of Rikuyo's unwanted and extremely uncomfortable kiss. They broke apart and Naruto reached into his pocket, pulling out the golden locket he gave her. She gasped and smiled. He opened it and she saw a picture of both of them, together. He must've kept a spare picture. He helped her put it on, and she touched it delicately after he was done. She smiled happily and turned around in his arms, both kissing as everyone cheered again.

**

* * *

Epilogue **

Clapping was heard at the center of Konoha, where the Celestial Elements stood up on the stage. All four bowed deeply. Four men ran out from backstage.

"Thank you everyone! Once again, give it up for the Celestial Elements!" Naruto cried cheerfully. People started to cheer. "Now if you could please quiet down for a moment. I have something to say." Naruto said. They all did. After all, you don't want to anger a 24 year old Hokage. Naruto looked back at Sasuke, who gave him a nod. Sakura was holding their 3 year old girl, who was named Sakuya. Naruto then looked back to Neiji and Tenten, his fiance. Neiji nodded also and Tenten smiled at him. He then turned to Ino and Shikamaru. Shikamaru smirked and Ino gave him a thumbs up, her other hand rubbing her stomach, which held the growing reward of their love. Naruto turned back to the crowd, his arm wrapped around Hinata's waist. He placed the microphone on the stand and turned to Hinata.

"Hinata. We've been together for so long. But, there's only so much I can take being your boyfriend." Hinata looked at him, tears filling her eyes. "You're are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. Your intelligent, caring and kind, gorgeous, and one hell of a kunoichi. This is why I would love nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. Hinata," Naruto got down on one knee as he reached into his pocket. "Will you marry me?" He whipped out a diamond ring. It was shaped in a heart and smaller diamonds surrounded it. Engraved on the inside was 'For All Of Eternity'. Hinata covered her mouth with her hands, tears running freely down her face.

"Yes. Yes! YES!" She cried happily, launching herself into his arms. Naruto grinned happily and slipped the ring onto her finger. He lifted both of them up and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck. Everyone clapped and people could hear the 5th Hokage(Tsunade) crying loudly. The two lovers broke apart and looked into each others eyes.

"Together Forever."

"For All Of Eternity."

* * *

A/N Just something that popped into my head when I was listening to Kiss Goodnight by Melissa O'Neil. Originally I was just going to use that song, but I thought, 'Ah what the heck. I'll use all of them.' Sometimes I wonder is Melissa O'Neil watches Naruto and is a fanof NaruHina and SasuSaku or something. The songs suit them almost perfectly! Oh I almost forgot. 

**Disclaimer: In NO way do I own Naruto. Although I wish I did so I could make NaruHina and maybe other couples canon pairings. Oh and I don't own Melissa O'Neil's songs either. But I do like them.**

There is one good thought though. THE PLOT IS MY IDEA! But Melissa O'Neil's song inspired it. But still, THE PLOT IS MY IDEA! Anyway, please R&R and I'll see you in my next fanfic! Sayonara!


End file.
